


Soothes the Soul

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: A nervous Crowley gives Aziraphale something beautiful.





	Soothes the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> First bit of fanfic I've done in 3 years. :)

Title: Soothes the Soul  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley, Aziraphale, Crowley/Aziraphale  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.

He'd been nervous at first (not that he would have ever admitted being nervous about anything, especially to Aziraphale) because this was something... important to his very being. It was something was deeply rooted in his core. If this went wrong, Crowley knew he was going to fret and worry about it for ages to come.

Taking a deep breath, he carefully pressed the button on the machine. Crowley sat on the very edge of his chair, looking like some demented vulture as the music started. He knew every beat, every lyric, and couldn't help quietly singing along.

He studied Aziraphale's face as the song played through the headphones, taking in every gasp, slight widening of the eyes, and hints of a smile. Crowley knew this wasn't the type of music the angel preferred, but he'd gone out on a limb and suggested it after they'd consumed quite a bit of wine.

As the song ended, Aziraphale sat up with a stunned look on his face. He slid the headphones off, setting them carefully to the side. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but nothing came out. His eyes, however, did most of the talking for him.

Crowley was moving before he even realized it. He quickly tugged the headphones loose, pressed repeat, and sat next to Aziraphale on the bed. Aziraphale rested his head on Crowley's shoulder as the song began to play again. Crowley sighed contentedly, closed his eyes, and let the music wash over him.


End file.
